Corinthains 13:4
by HoneyBee31
Summary: InuKag canon-ish Love is patient, love is kind...yeah, right.


I was looking through readings for my sister's wedding when I came across Corinthians 13:4 and it struck me as funny that Inuyasha was practically none of the qualities they listed. So I thought I'd write this fic to illustrate the thought. There's nothing religious about this one shot.

In case you don't know the reading, here it is as I have used it:  
_Love is patient, love is kind and envies no one  
Love is never boastful, or conceited, or rude  
Never selfish, not quick to take offence  
There is nothing love cannot face  
There is no limit to its faith  
its hope, and its endurance._

Give 'er a read and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Corinthians 13:4

* * *

**_Love is patient_**

"C'mon Bitch." He snarled at her, his body not even all the way through her open window, "You were supposed to be back hours ago!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome packed up her books on her desk and moved over to the stuffed yellow backpack "I've barely been home a few days!"

"Already a day more than I told you to." He grumbled as the pair made their way to the well, pausing to wave goodbye to Kagome's grandfather sweeping the porch. "Let's just get back. We have shards to hunt. Or did you already forget about the jewel you broke?"

As he jumped down the well and disappeared from sight, Kagome just sighed.

* * *

**_Love is kind_**

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha snarled, getting up in Kagome's face and clearly forgetting he was in the middle of the battle.

"What do you mean, what the hell was that?" Her tone was shrill "It was an arrow."

"I know it was an arrow, idiot." He rolled his eyes, "I meant where were you aiming? You almost hit me!"

Irritated beyond censor, Kagome bit back "Well I'm trying my best here you know. I am still learning!"

"Kikyou would have hit it." He sneered, putting both hands on her bow and shoving her backwards with enough force to land her on her rear. "Just sit here and shut up. You're only getting in the way."

As he bounded off to rejoin the battle, Kagome stood and nocked another arrow, trying to aim through the blur of tears.

* * *

_**And envies no one**_

"And then she says: 'Oh thank you Kouga! You're such a big, strong demon that always comes to rescue me.'" Inuyasha pretended to bat his eyelashes to complete his terrible impersonation of Kagome to Miroku, even though the monk had witnessed the entire event and Kagome was walking right behind him. He took a deep breath to continue his tirade "And then she lets him put his disgusting hands all over her, while making…stupid eyes at him!"

"Now, now Inuyasha," Miroku tried to remain calm, feeling both the irritation from the hanyou and the rage from the miko behind him. "It was just a usual meeting with Kouga. He's gone now and there's no harm done."

"Yeah, he sure is gone now. His wimpy ass left before I could kill him in a fight." Addressing Kagome for the first time since the incident, he made a sarcastic face "I'm surprised you didn't run off with him."

Kagome made a sound of frustration, her hands balling into fists at her side, her eyebrow forming a distinct tick.

"Maybe we should just do everyone a favour and drop you off at his cave, since that's so obviously what you want." Putting back on his falsetto, Inuyasha mocked her again "Oh Kouga! You are so fast and strong. I loooove you!"

She'd had enough "Inuyasha…" she glared him down "…SIT!"

"What an idiot." Shippou remarked, licking a lollipop while perched on Miroku's shoulder. The monk could only nod in agreement.

As Inuyasha ate dirt, Kagome stalked ahead, wondering if maybe she should track down Kouga and take him up on his offer.

* * *

_**Love is never boastful**_

"You guys are lucky I was there," Inuyasha drawled, standing casually with his sword balanced on his shoulder while the others, panting, picked themselves up off the ground, "Without me you all would have been goners. You humans are so pathetic."

_**nor Conceited** _

Kagome squeaked in terror at the size of the huge demon that stood before him. The aura was so strong that it made her nauseous and she could tell from his face that it was affecting Miroku. Sango was prepping extra weaponry, a sure sign that she was nervous.

Inuyasha withdrew his sword without even pausing. "Keh. That's it? He's pathetic." The demon turned his flaming eyes to glare at Inuyasha, causing Shippo to quake in fear on Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice. "I can definitely take care of this guy no problem. Once he gets a taste of my windscar, he's history." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and leapt into battle.

_**nor rude**_

"What's this?" Inuyasha picked up the peculiar food that Kagome had set down in front of him with his chopsticks and sniffed it.

"I made it, just give it a try." Kagome made an encouraging gesture, hoping she didn't look too hopeful.

"It's delicious, Kagome." Sango gave her a smile as she daintily ate her meal.

"Yes, thank you for preparing this food for us Kagome." Miroku grinned, nudging the still not-eating hanyou.

Inuyasha took a cautious bite. And promptly spit it out. "What the hell was that? You people call that edible?!" Ignoring the obvious flames erupting from around Kagome, Inuyasha rooted around in her backpack. "Why do you gotta feed us all this weird food? Ramen is better than anything you could make."

He pulled out a few of the other weird stuff from the future she kept in there before producing a cup of ramen. When Inuyasha turned to ask Kagome to make it, he found her space beside him on the blanket to be empty. Finally noticing Kagome was gone, and the absence of her strange iron cart, Inuyasha took off, swearing, to catch the girl.

As Inuyasha chased after her, Kagome frantically pedaled towards the well, wondering what a nice guy like Hojo was doing today.

* * *

_**Never selfish**_

Inuyasha suddenly stopped in the middle of the path, causing a small pile up behind him. He lifted his nose to the air and sniffed, then, without a backwards glance, took off West. An instant after he was out of sight, they appeared. Soul collectors.

Kagome watched them writhe in the sky for an instant, their movement much like the angst and jealously churning in her gut. She still smiled for the group though, suggesting they make camp where they had been abandoned and wait for Inuyasha's return.

Sharing a concerned look, Sango and Miroku were quick to comply. When Kagome offered to go and collect firewood, Shippo didn't even offer to follow her. They knew she needed this time alone. Giving her companions a genuine, albeit sad smile, Kagome scooped up her arrows and walked into the surrounding woods.

Once she was far enough away, she sank to her knees, wrapping her arms around her suddenly hollow-feeling chest and curling up in a defeated ball.

As Inuyasha stole a few moments with Kikyou, a few tears stole down Kagome's face.

* * *

_**Not quick to take offense**_

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, clearly frightening both the headman and his wife. "And just what did you mean by that?"

Kagome sighed, her palm smacking her forehead. Did Inuyasha really have to be so sensitive all the time? She was sure the headman of this village had not meant to insult him. "Inuyasha, it's fine." She placed a staying hand on his shoulder and smiled at the nervous couple standing in the door. "Thank you for your hospitality. Have a good night."

The headman managed a shaky smile "Thank you miss. You too." Exchanging bows, they left, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

"What's your problem Kagome!" He glared at her, getting close to her face.

"My problem!" Kagome shrieked. She was tired and dirty. So sue her if she wanted somewhere to bathe and to sleep comfortably for once, no matter what perceived insults were being lodged against them.

"Yeah! Don't you understand what they were trying to say to me?" Inuyasha's breath left him in a huff, his stance becoming insolent.

"Urgh, he wasn't trying to say anything to you!" Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose between her eyes. On second thought, maybe a bath wasn't worth this headache.

Inuyasha stared at her for a minute before snorting in disgust. "You just don't understand." He pulled open an external shoji screen and took off into the night, presumably to sleep in a distant bough.

As Inuyasha pouted in his high perch, Kagome laid down to sleep, feeling both irritated and concerned.

* * *

_**There is nothing love cannot face**_

Kagome covered her face with her hands, tears leaking from her eyes. She had failed another test. How could this be happening again? She had worked so hard, wrote out so many notes, sacrificed so many hours of sleep, and for what?

She was still sobbing when Inuyasha came to get her. "Hey wench…Kagome?" He dropped from the windowsill to stare at her, head tilted sideways. He poked a finger at her "Are you crying?"

She looked at him for a moment before burying her face back into her hands.

Inuyasha stalked over to her, looking nervous "Hey. What's with the tears?"

She ignored him, the pain, the humiliation, the fatigue, still too great to allow her to stop.

He poked her. "Quit it." His voice sounded anxious but Kagome was too busy feeling sorry for herself to try to understand his emotions. "I mean it Kagome. Stop crying."

He shook her "Stop it."

Kagome couldn't handle him right now, "Go away, Inuyasha." He looked hurt. She didn't, couldn't care. "Please, I'll be back soon, I promise." She dissolved back into incomprehensible sobs, laying down on her bed and coiling into a ball.

Inuyasha gave her a look that tried to tell her something but her blurred eyes couldn't understand. He slowly slid from her room, disappearing out the window.

As Inuyasha stared at Kagome's bedroom, a gaze equal parts concern and longing, Kagome curled further into herself, wishing for a comforting hug.

* * *

**There is no limit to its faith**

He hopped back out of the well, his heart weary and tired. How much longer could he keep doing this? Though three years was a drop in the bucket compared to his life span, Inuyasha had felt every day of them, every day since Kagome had been snatched from him.

He considered going away. Maybe he could forget somewhere. He considered ending it all. Maybe he would join Kikyou in the afterlife, or better, be reincarnated and find Kagome all over again.

But he wouldn't leave. Kagome wasn't lost to him, he was sure of it in a way he had never been sure of anything else.

The well would reopen.

It had to.

* * *

_**Its hope**_

Kagome had graduated today. It was a day she had been looking forward to for years, and yet she hadn't been able to enjoy it. And she, and everyone else who knew her, knew why.

Sighing, she slid open the doors to the well house and walked down the familiar steps. Bracing her hands on the ancient rim, she peered into the murky darkness below. She considered a leap in but Mama had been very clear that after 3 broken bones and more broken hearts, Kagome was not to be hopping into the well any time soon.

Sighing, she let her knees relax until her chin could rest on the ledge, her eyes staring unseeingly ahead of her as she thought of Inuyasha.

She wondered what he was doing right then, if he was happy. Picturing his smiling face brought tears to her eyes. Squeezing her eyes tight, in that instant she wished, harder than she'd ever wished for anything, to be back with Inuyasha again.

Opening her eyes, there was no change. Despair that had been kept at bay surged forth, threatening to drown her in its wake. So awash in her emotions, she barely felt the small tingle of magic in the base of her senses.

Heart pounding, she mentally reached out to it, feeling the ancient energy fill the well and beckon her, drawing her in.

'Come home,' it whispered, a soft tone that sounded so much like Inuyasha it stole Kagome's breath.

Without hesitation she clambered over the rim. Crossing her fingers, Kagome took a deep breath and jumped.

* * *

_**And its endurance**_

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Kagome stared nervously at the shrine steps. The proud Torii at the top had never looked more intimidating.

"Sure." Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her, helping to pilot her forward. "It's been a few years since your younger self went down the well again."

"But won't it hurt them? Maybe it's better if we just leave…" Kagome turned in his arm, moving to walk back down the Tokyo street.

"You've been talking about coming back here again ever since you realized you'd live to see it." Inuyasha chided, "Quit being such an idiot and go up and see your family." He drew her closer, burying his head in the turn of her neck. "They've probably missed you. I know what it's like when you're gone."

Kagome smiled and poked him in the stomach "Gee, a few centuries pass and you still can't let that go?"

He looked at her seriously "I will never forget how those years felt. Never."

Kagome took his hand gently "Well, you've been stuck with me for 500 years now. I don't think that's going to change any time soon."

Inuyasha darted in for a quick peck on the lips. "Damn straight." He pulled her forward towards the steps "Now let's get this over with. You know how I hate it when you cry."

As Inuyasha dragged Kagome up the steps, she smiled at him affectionately, her heart filled and chest tight. Though she would be glad to see her mother again, the only love she would ever need was from the hanyou that was holding her hand.


End file.
